


How To Save The Day

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [41]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens, Diplomacy, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Tellarite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The Captain must always strive to prevent a diplomatic incident.





	How To Save The Day

Jim is skilled at keeping McCoy in his peripheral vision.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust him at diplomatic events – McCoy is a genuine Southern gentlemen after all – however Kirk knows how little it takes to spark a diatribe.

So when the Tellarite approaches McCoy, Jim tenses. He relaxes as the doctor says nothing and turns away but then his breath catches in his throat.

The alien has caught McCoy’s arm.

Jim’s eyes swivel to Spock who suddenly looks deadly.

As the Vulcan begins moving, Jim does the only thing he can think to do.

He fakes a heart attack.


End file.
